How To Save A Life
by Dizi 85
Summary: 6 People, 3 set of friends....... Friendship is strong, but death awaits us all. WRITTEN FOR THE HIDEAWAY! Warnings: Death, slight angnst in part 2. COMPLETE


Hello everyone, long time no write.

I have some news, i was in a pretty bad car accident, screwed up my right shoulder something chronic, and have not been able to write anything, but thought i should practise typing with one hand when this challenge came up on "The Hideaway". (http // thaelixir . proboards49 . com / index . cgi) I suggest you go have a look, its a great community!

This was written for "**Song Fic 2".** You were supposed to chose one of six people to write about, but i paired the people up and wrote about all of them.

This story is written to "**The Fray"**'s song called **"How To Save A Life". **Lyrics found at http // www . azlyrics . com / lyrics / fray / how to save a life . html

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through _

"Katie, keep your eyes open for me. Come on Katie dear, its not long now."

**Filius held the head of one of his favourite ex-students, and fellow order member, Katie Bell in his lap. He constantly kept talking to her, but there seemed to be no reply. Her eyes were open, but her face was blank. **

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"Katie, you've got to stay awake, The Death Eaters have left, the healers are on their way, just hold on"

**Katie just stared right past Flitwicks head, her breathing becoming more shallow as the seconds passed. **

"Why did you follow us dear? You weren't assigned this mission. Why did you come?"

**But the only thing he heard, apart from the screams in the background of other pain, and the fire spreading through the field, was the last shuddering breath of Katie Elizabeth Bell. **

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**She was the brains of the operation, the smart one (Although her husband always said that she must have lost her mind to have married him). She had fought trolls, Death Eaters, brains with tentacles and psychotic birthing assistants (four times resulting in 6 bushy red haired brainiacs), but no one had expected her to leave the world like this. **

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence _

**Her husband had fought for the wording on her tombstone, but her parents insisted. If she was to be buried in the wizarding world, then they got the last say. **

Hermione Granger – Order of Merlin, 1st class, Master of Potions, Co-Leader of the Final battle of Hogwarts, Wife and mother. 

Passed in child birth – the greatest gift a mother can give. 

**These 31 words, sealed in stone, made him sick to his stomach. He knew Mione's last wishes – a simple Christian service (although she hadn't seen the inside of a church since the Christmas holidays during her 6th year), an unmarked grave in the Forest at Hogwarts, and her wands ashes scatted over the home of the Giant Squid. **

**He knew this last pregnancy was different from the others. They had been warned that 5 children was enough, that her tiny frame couldn't handle it. Over the 9 months she seems to savour the milestones just that more, and life just seemed to be that much more sweeter. But then her labour started. **

**She wouldn't let him take her to St. Mungos, nor did she let the healer stay longer then was necessary to ensure that their youngest son was born safely and healthy. He didn't realise she had given herself up to her ghost till he turned around, easily balancing his new son in the crook of his arm, to find her body cold and empty of the essence the he had loved till it hurt. He blessed himself, closed her eyes, and prayed that the lord she prayed to nightly was protecting her soul till he joined her in the everlasting sky's. **

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

**And for the first time since he had seen her petrified in his second year, Ronald Weasely cried. **

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Tom Riddle never truly had a friend, even during his school years. Those who followed him around, like lost sheep, admired him, or wanted to gain power from being in his shadow, but never truly cared about the half-blood male inside the guise of Voldemort. **

**Until he met a new recruit to his fold. One named Theodore Nott Jnr. **

**Theodore didn't want to be a follower, and let everybody know that, quite loudly, as Nott Snr dragged him into what was supposed to be his branding ceremony. **

**In all the years that Riddle had taken men into his service, not one of them had refused the task that their family demanded, epically not in front of him, and definitely not so vocal. **

**Tom had taken the young Nott into his smoking room to discuss exactly why the idea of being branded repulsed the teenager. As the door to the chamber closed, Riddle looked into the face of Nott's son, and the puzzling look that he received back entertained his lordship so much that he laughed, laughed harder then he ever had, even before he had discovered magic. Nott laughed along with him, not knowing that his patterned quirky look had been the trigger of what would be a strange, strong but short-lived friendship.**

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed _

**Tom never branded his young friend, finding that Nott, or Ted as he called him when they retired to his smoking chamber, was able to live his dreams and discover more parts of the wizarding world, which would have been impossible for him if he had been disfigured by the smoky black skull. **

**Nott Jnr was always glad that this hadn't occurred. He knew when his presence was needed by Tom, as usually one of his companions was summoned to the lords side, and he followed along. He didn't know how to break it to his other master, that being Professor McGonagall (new head of the Order) that he was actually friends with the Darkest Slytherin, and that he (somewhat) didn't want the sharp witted man killed. But being stuck between two teams, two worlds, didn't give Nott Jnr much of a say. **

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

**The world stood still as Riddle fell, but no one knew that the tears and anguished laughter that fell from Theodore Nott's body were not in celebration of new found freedom, but the terrible loss of his well loved friend. **

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

* * *

_**

Well, this is the first fic I have EVER written for "The Hideaway" and I am very happy that I decided to do it (even if I typed it one handed).

To explain:

_Song lyrics - _**_Directions and character thoughts and actions _**

_Direct speech - _**_Song chorus_**

Ok everybody, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
